deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zoroark VS Blackout
Zoroark VS Blackout is a What If? Death Battle made by AdamGregory03 that was adopted by Vrokorta. It pits Zoroark from Pokemon against Blackout from Skylanders. Rules * Blackout gets all upgrades. * Zoroark will be wild, but will have feats from Master of Illusions. ** It will not have a trainer. ** It won't know any TMs or HMs. ** It won't know any Move Tutor moves. Description Pokemon vs. Skylanders! Will Zoroark's illusions be enough to beat Blackout, or will the dark dragon of dreams be too much for this foxy Pokemon? Interlude Wiz: Darkness is often seen as a symbol of corruption and villainy, though there are some exceptions. Like these two beasts of the dark: One neutral and one heroic. Boomstick: Zoroark, the illusion fox Pokemon. Vrokorta: And Blackout, a dragon skylander of the Dark element. Boomstick: They're Wiz and Vrokorta, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Zoroark (Battle! Trainer - Pokémon Origins Music Extended) Vrokorta: Zoroark is a Dark type Pokemon with the power of illusions. Boomstick: And these illusions are extremely impressive. Not only are they good enough to fool humans, legendaries, and machines alike, but they vary so greatly that you never know what's gonna happen next. Wiz: Zoroark can use its illusions to disguise itself as a human or another Pokemon, so it's likely that it could disguise itself as just about any living thing. Vrokorta: Its illusions are strong, but when Zoroark needs to fight, it's always ready, and will fight to the end. Wiz: Zoroark knows a slew of moves it can use, most of which were inherited by its pre-evolution Zorua. Most of these consist of scratch attacks, & stat buffs & debuffs, as well as moves to limit the opponent's attacks. Zoroark's signature move is Night Daze. Boomstick: With this, she creates an explosion of pure darkness that truly packs a punch! Vrokorta: Zoroark is also very agile, can make huge jumps, & is apparently able to swim. Boomstick: No use trying to drown this fox. Wiz: Zoroark has many advantages & disadvantages being a dark type Pokemon, but the only thing to note is that it takes half the damage from dark type attacks. Vrokorta: Zoroark has pulled off some impressive feats in its movie, like breaking out of an electrically guarded metal cage after she'd been weakened, breaking out of a plane, contending with the Legendary Dogs, and creating an illusion so great that Kodai, the bad guy of the movie, thought his evil plans had succeeded, but they didn't. Wiz: But Zoroark's illusions will actually fade away if it's attacked, and Zoroark isn't on the high end of vitality or defense. Boomstick: But this is a fox that won't give up..... TILL IT DIES! Zoroark: RAHHHHR! Blackout ([♪♫ Skylanders Trap Team - Epic Action Mix Music Compilation]]) Vrokorta: Blackout is a dragon Skylander of the dark element. He hails from the Realm of Dreams, a world connected to all the dreams in Skylands. Wiz: In this world, there was a group of dragons, known as the Dark Stygian, who's job was to create nightmares for villains. In his young age, Blackout was recruited to this group, only to soon find out that the Dark Stygian started abusing their powers. Boomstick: So Blackout used his power of teleportation to go inside everyone's dreams, & stop all the nightmares. Eventually, he met up with Master Eon, & the two teamed up to stop the Dark Stygian once & for all. Vrokorta: Blackout has many abilities, his primary attack has him whip enemies with his elastic wings. Wiz: His best known attack is his Shadow Orb ability, letting him shoot dark energy from his horn. Boomstick: This guy can even turn into a saw blade & slash enemies while rolling across the ground. Vrokorta: Blackout, of course, also has the power of teleportation. Wiz: And with his wings, Blackout can take flight and travel long distances by air. Boomstick: But Blackout's power is truly shown once he gets himself some upgrades. Vrokorta: Blackout's first upgrade lets him create Black Holes, not real ones of course. These Black Holes can suck in enemies & Blackout can teleport between multiple Black Holes at once. Wiz: Next, he can shoot Shadow Orbs into Black Holes to create small explosions for more damage. Boomstick: There's also an upgrade that increases Blackout's durability when he's inside a Black Hole. Vrokorta: One of Blackout's strongest abilities is Cloud Gravity. To use it, he charges energy in his horn before shooting a Shadow Orb at the ground and jumping into the air. The Shadow Orb creates a lasting shock wave on the ground that follows under Blackout while he flies, damaging any enemies who wander into the shock wave until it wears off. Wiz: Blackout can also slam the ground with his horn to create a small shock wave. Boomstick: Another of Blackout's strongest abilities is Warp Speed. With this he charges energy before repeatedly teleporting at the enemy, stabbing them with his horn the whole time. Wiz: As for Blackout's last ability, it is also one of his strongest attacks. The Supernova Black Hole has Blackout shoot a Black Hole into a pre-existing Black Hole to create an enormous Black Hole that sucks in enemies before exploding. Boomstick: Blackout's one dangerous dragon, & I wouldn't mess with him if I were you. Blackout: Darkness Falls. Intermission Wizard: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Who are you rooting for? Zoroark Blackout Who do you think will win? Zoroark Blackout Death Battle Setting: A meadow. (Forest Area) Blackout is seen flying over a meadow. He looks down to see a herd of sheep...... running for their lives? The sheep were scrambling in every direction, it appeared they were trying to escape a single sheep standing in the middle of all the chaos. By the time Blackout landed, most of the sheep had cleared out of the meadow. (Stop Music) Blackout looked at the sheep still standing, wondering why the others had run away. As the sheep turned towards him, it revealed a dead sheep laying in front of it. Blackout was surprised to see the dead sheep, but he was even more surprised when he saw the sheep's true form. The sheep stood tall and on two legs, its color changed from white to grey and red. Its arms were long, as were its claws, and in its mouth, were rows of sharp teeth. It was Zoroark. Zoroark: RAAAAARH! Blackout: Darkness falls! FIGHT! (All Hail Shadow - Theme of Shadow - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Music Extended) Zoroark lunged at Blackout with her claws, but Blackout rushed past her and slashed her in the chest with his horn. Zoroark turned towards Blackout & used Night Daze, shocking the ground with an explosion of dark energy. However, Blackout teleported out of the attack's range. Zoroark leaped out of the smoke of her attack & slashed at Blackout, but Blackout leapt out of the way. Zoroark walked towards Blackout, repeatedly striking at him with her claws. Blackout blocked the attacks with his horn & started shooting Shadow Orbs at Zoroark. Caught by surprise, Zoroark stepped back & used Night Daze again, kicking up a ton of debris upon its use. In the cover of smoke, Zoroark used Hone Claws a couple times. Suddenly, Blackout blew the smoke away using his wings before proceeding to whip Zoroark with them. Zoroark used Leer, giving Blackout an intimidating look that lowered his Defense & caught him by surprise, letting Zoroark use a darkness empowered slash on him. Blackout countered by spinning into a saw blade, slashing Zoroark repeatedly before jumping up & slamming her foot with his horn. Zoroark stepped back & appeared to start crying. Blackout lowered his guard, showing concern for the beast, then Zoroark used Night Daze! Blackout took the full brunt of the attack, being knocked to the ground. He'd been tricked by Fake Tears! Zoroark used Nasty Plot a few times, fueling its mind with evil plans. Blackout got up to see Zoroark just standing there with a mischievous look on her face. Blackout shot a Black Hole at Zoroark. It was a little off, but that wouldn't matter. Zoroark tried running away from it, but Blackout started shooting Shadow Orbs at Zoroark, pushing her back into the Black Hole. Once she was in, the Shadow Orbs caused her more damage. Once the Black Hole disappeared, Zoroark lunged at Blackout & used Night Daze, but Blackout teleported out of the way & started charging energy in his horn. When Zoroark noticed where Blackout was, she ran at him. She noticed too late that Blackout's horn was glowing, as he jumped over her & shot a shadow ball at her, causing a large shock wave to form around her & start damaging her. When it ended, Zoroark fell to her knees. Blackout looked her over, & saw her crying. He was concerned for a second, but he knew her trick, & used another Black Hole infused with a Shadow Orb at her. Zoroark roared in pain, but slowly got up after the Black Hole went away. Blackout noticed, & started charging energy in his horn again. Zoroark noticed also, & used Night Daze. Her attack missed as Blackout started suddenly teleporting & repeatedly attacking Zoroark with his horn, as if he was coming from everywhere. When Blackout stopped & the smoke cleared, Zoroark was still standing, albeit heavily scarred & bleeding quite a bit, but still standing. Then suddenly, Zoroark lunged at Blackout with the never missing Feint Attack. Blackout tried to teleport out of the way, but he still got hit. Zoroark then used Taunt, causing him to only use attacks. Blackout got angry & shot forward at Zoroark, but she blocked with both hands, then used Torment, which kept him from using the same move twice in a row. Blackout used Wing Whip, but after the first hit, his wings locked in place. Blackout was surprised by this, then got hit by another dark empowered slash. Blackout shot a Shadow Orb, but only one came out. Zoroark used Agility to raise her speed before dodging the attack & lunging at Blackout with another Feint Attack. Blackout flew into the air & shot a Black Hole at the ground before spinning like a saw blade & slashing the now stuck Zoroark. After slashing her, he slammed her with his horn right as the Black Hole wore off. Zoroark held her head in pain as Blackout landed in front of her, Zoroark looked at Blackout angrily, using Leer to intimidate him again. Blackout was unfazed by her move & charged at her, but Zoroark used Scary Face, which slowed down Blackout & stopped his charge. Zoroark used Fury Swipes, repeatedly slashing Blackout with her claws. Blackout struck back at her with his horn before shooting a Shadow Orb at her. Zoroark used her dark empowered slash, but Blackout smacked her away with his wing before using a Black Hole followed by a Shadow Orb, sucking in & damaging Zoroark. While she was stuck, Blackout walked into the Black Hole a started glowing. Blackout kept transitioning between Wing Whip, Shadow Orb, & Black Hole, trapping Zoroark in an endless loop. Suddenly, Zoroark disappeared. Blackout stopped & started looking for where she went. As Blackout's Black Hole disappeared, Zoroark appeared out of nowhere & used Feint Attack followed by Night Slash & Fury Swipes. Blackout was now bleeding as well, but he wouldn't back down. Blackout started using Wing Whip, the effects of Torment having worn off. Suddenly, Blackout's wings were locked again. He tried using Shadow Orb, but that didn't work either. Blackout tried everything, but nothing worked. Zoroark started slashing Blackout while he was trapped in her illusion. Blackout felt weak, helpless, like he couldn't do anything, but then, he broke out of her illusion! Blackout lashed out at Zoroark, smacking her with his wings, blasting her with his horn, & locking her in his Black Holes. Zoroark was surprised that he escaped, but she wasn't done yet. Blackout decided to finish the fight, & shot two Black Holes at Zoroark, creating his Supernova Black Hole. Zoroark looked at the hole in surprise before being sucked in. Blackout turned around, & walked away as the Supernova exploded behind him. The fight was done. SHLISH! Blackout's head fell to the ground, & his body fell limp. Zoroark stood above him, her red claws redder than normal. K.O. Zoroark roared into the air before collapsing next to Blackout's corpse. The sheep came back to look upon the remains of the fierce fighters. Results Boomstick: And the dragon was out foxed! Wiz: Not counting Zoroark's illusion's, this fight is pretty close. Vrokorta: Without illusions or stat lowering attacks, Blackout could've won, but that's simply not the case. Boomstick: In terms of speed, Blackout scales to other Skylanders which can use light based attacks. In the old Skylanders games, other Skylanders can fight on par with each other, putting Blackout's speed around Relativistic. Wiz: However, Zoroark can dodge light based attacks as well, which was calculated at Relativistic speeds as well. Vrokorta: She was also more agile, being a fox & not being limited to four legs & all. Boomstick: Zoroark also takes strength & durability, being able to keep up with the legendary dogs, even after being weakened. She also scales to Pokemom with Island level feats, whereas Blackout scales to Skylanders with City level feats. Wiz: Not to mention Zoroark's endurance let it hold out till the end of the fight. Vrokorta: Combine that with an attack that never misses & the ability to limit the opponent's moveset, & you've got a winner. Wiz: Blackout could fly, & had the ability to teleport. Not to mention he's smarter, more experienced, & had more variety in terms of damaging attacks, something Zoroark had few of. Vrokorta: What really let Zoroark pull ahead of Blackout were her illusions. Wiz: There wasn't really a way for Blackout to deal with the illusions, though it's possible he'd notice they're fake since he's experienced in traveling to people's dreams, but there's no reason to think this is true. Boomstick: Looks like Blackout, blacked-out. Vrokorta: The winner is Zoroark. Did you like this fight? Yes No Maybe/A little Do you agree with the outcome? Yes No I guess How many stars would you rate Zoroark VS Blackout? 5 stars 4 stars 3 stars 2 stars 1 star Stat Comparison Zoroark +Illusions +Stat (de)buffs +More Agile +Stronger +More durable +High endurance/stamina +Feint Attack never misses +Can limit Blackout's moveset +Takes half the damage from dark type attacks =Speed -Can't fly -Not as smart -Teleportation gave her trouble -Less Experienced -Not much variety in terms of damaging attacks Blackout +Flight +Smarter +Teleportation +Experience +More variety in damaging attacks =Speed -Was screwed by illusions -Could have his stats lowered -Less agile -Weaker -Less durable -Can't dodge Feint Attack -Could have his attacks limited by Zoroark Other Fights Previous: Weedle vs Kunemon Rematch Next: Sans VS Magolor Trivia * This is the 4th death battle Vrokorta has adopted. * Vrokorta's rooting for Blackout. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs. Skylanders' themed Death Battles Category:Vrokorta Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:"Pokemon vs Skylanders" Themed Death Battles Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017